The present invention relates to a rotary distributor for introducing solids such as seed corn into a liquid or gas stream consisting of, for example, liquid farmyard manure, water or air. The invention also relates to a method for wet sowing, a distribution method and the use of the rotary distributor.
Rotary distributors for spreading liquid farmyard manure and similar liquids or suspension are already known. Such apparatus are described in, e.g., DE 3703743, DE 4136162 and NO 172521. The apparatus described consist of a circular distributor housing having a plurality of apertures arranged in a ring on the underside thereof. Arranged inside the distributor housing is a rotating pipe, the discharge opening of which, during use, moves across the apertures. The inlet opening of the pipe is connected to the hollow shaft of the housing for liquid communication. Thus, liquid is passed into the bottom, up through the shaft, out through the pipe and is spread out across the apertures. From the apertures, the liquid is passed out onto the field through hoses and optionally other equipment.
The known apparatus are used for the uniform distribution of liquid farmyard manure on the field. Sowing is done before or after the fertilising in a separate work process. An integration of these two separate work processes into one operation would be time-saving and cost-effective and would also provide environmental benefits.
Norwegian Patent 306091 describes a method for wet sowing, where the sowing is carried out by injecting a jet of liquid mixed with seed corn into a growth medium, or by subsequently introducing seed corn into the groove formed by the jet. This document does not describe an apparatus for performing the method.